Deutsch You Want Me Baby?
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: Gilbert makes a run to the store and finds Germany themed nail polish, whatever will he do with it? T for language.


Deutsch You Want Me Baby

Ludwig Beilschmidt, human personification of Germany and the younger, much more sensible brother of Gilbert Beilschmidt, the former country of Prussia, _had_ a long ago time grown used to his brother's frequent idiosyncrasies. He thought he'd seen just about everything and wouldn't be surprised by anymore of his elder brother's antics, _he thought._

It was late the Sunday night Ludwig had returned from a World Meeting that had been held in Britain, he and the other nations had accomplished nothing. As per usual Ludwig ended up commandeering the meeting and yelling at everyone to shut up.

He was tired and angry and wanted nothing more than to take a long hot shower and then crawl into bed. Because of this he was not on top of his A-game in regards to dealing with whatever mess Gilbert had gotten into.

For example, he failed to note the loud music that had been turned up loud enough to hear outside the house when he approached. A wall of sound body slammed him the second he opened the front door.

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhhhhhhh~_

Ludwig groaned, his headache returned within seconds, Gilbert was nowhere to be found.

He shrugged off his suit jacket and undid his tie before proceeding into the kitchen. The sight he'd met was one he never anticipated.

His older brother sat at the kitchen table, his feet rested on the tabletop with foam dividers between his toes cotton balls and acetone littered the area. Gilbert had in his hands a bottle of nail polish and a brush with which he was using to paint his fingernails, all the while belting out the song.

"Gilbert, what the hell are you doing?" Ludwig asked carefully.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, West? I'm giving myself a 'German-cure'."

_Count to ten, Ludwig _the younger brother told himself before responding. "Why are you painting your nails? Did you lose a bet with Elizaveta? Roderich maybe?"

"No, this has nothing to do with either of them, I was out at the store the other day and I came across Germany Themed nail polish, one in particular was named Ger-manicure," he held up the dark purple bottle of polish he was using to paint his left hand.

The song continued in the background, much to Ludwig's dismay, Gilbert bobbed his head along with it; he could yell his brother was getting ready to sing again.

"West, I have a question for you," Gilbert smiled mischievously.

"I'm afraid to even know, but what?"

"West, I'd like to ask you this," Gilbert cleared his throat, " 'DEUTSCH YOU WANT ME BABY'?" he belted out the chorus of the song and tweaked the first word. Then he stuck his foot up and flexed his toes in Ludwig's face.

Ludwig shoved the foot away and glared, too irritated to even question this nonsense any further. "Gilbert, turn that music off, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Gilbert glared at his brother, "Make me."

Ludwig walked over to the iPod dock where the music was coming out of and pulled the iPod off of it. He pocketed it and then left the room ignoring his older brother's protests.

Once he'd gotten to his room he'd made sure to hide it well so the former nation couldn't sneak in and grab it in the middle of the night.

With his shower finished he crawled into his bed and quickly fell to sleep.

Of course during this time the elder of the pair, apart from brooding, was scheming.

When he was sure Germany was asleep he snuck down the hall and opened the door to his little brother's room.

"Kesesesesese, left the door unlocked West, a fatal mistake." He pulled a bottle of nail polish out of his pocket and went to work painting Ludwig's fingernails and toenails.

When he finished he crept out of bedroom and into the living room to catch a little shuteye.

The resounding "Verdammt!" woke the Prussia early the next morning and he took off like a shot out of the house, laughing like a madman at his little brother's distress.

He watched through the window as Ludwig charged around the house, yelling things like "How the fuck do you remove nail polish?!" "I'll murder Gilbert and make it look like an accident."

Gilbert wished he had a beer so he could kick back and enjoy this properly, but getting a beer meant going in the house and with Ludwig seeing red, the beer wasn't even worth it.

Since Gilbert had no intentions of being punch in his awesome face he decided it was best to go for a walk and let his little brother calm down.

He came back a half hour later and peered in through the window. Ludwig appeared to have calmed down some the elder German entered the house quietly. He searched around the house and found Ludwig in the upstairs bathroom removing the nail polish with nail polish remover.

"Guten Morgen, West," Prussia bit back a smile.

Germany looked up at him, a murderous glare creasing his face.

"Sleep well?" he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, Asshole," Ludwig spit at him before going back to removing the polish off of his toes.

"Touchy," Gilbert put up his hands in defense.

Ludwig grumbled.

"That's what you get for ruining my fun, West."

"Go away, Gilbert."

Prussia ignored him, "Where'd you get the nail polish remover?"

"I had to make a very embarrassing call to Elizaveta, she stopped over while you were gone and gave me it. She thought it was hilarious."

Gilbert laughed.

"You're such an asshole, Brother," but Gilbert could already see that Ludwig's anger was diminishing, "You'll end up putting me in my grave soon enough."

"Don't be so dramatic, it was just a little fun. You know, fun? That thing you never do."

Ludwig sighed and threw a towel at him. "I'll get you back, just wait."

"I'd like to see you try, I am der Meister."

"Just leave, go do whatever it is you do when I'm not here," Ludwig finished up on his toes before starting on his fingernails.

"Give me a kiss goodbye, West," Gilbert pushed off the wall and bent over and kissed Ludwig on the cheek.

"Get out of here," Germany pushed him away, "I swear."

Gilbert laughed, and with that he was off, back to go dick around on his laptop for the rest of the day.

A/N: Well, this was fun to write. Just a little brotherly Germany and Prussia snippet. The nail polish idea came from the Germany themed nail polish that OPI ™ came out with a few months ago. Review and favorite, and review (just in case you ignore the first review).


End file.
